Back to the Past, Back to the Future.
by SweetbutCrazyChick
Summary: What happens when Freiza, King Cold , 17, 18 and more are wished back to life in the Future's Trunks' timeline and you can't kill 'em? Go to the past and ask for help. DUH! Be nice people!! This is my FIRST STORY!!! Sorry bout the spelling and errors!!
1. 1

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF THE CHARCATERS OTHER THAN MICHELLE BRIEFS.  
*********************************************************  
ONE MORE THING..... THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO BE NICE!!!!  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
In Mirai No Trunks (Future Trunks) timeline:  
It had been 7 years since Trunks traveled back in time and help the Z warriors defeat the androids and Cell.  
It was 3:00 in the after noon. Pan and Michelle sat in silence as they waited for Trunks. Pan is Gohan's and Videl's daughter, Mr. Satan, Goku's and Chi Chi's granddaughter, Ox King's and Grandpa Gohan's great granddaughter. Michelle is Trunks' and his wife, Tera, daughter, Vegita's and Bulma's granddaughter, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs' and King Vegita' s great granddaughter. In this timeline, all those people that I have mention (except Trunks) is dead. Pan's father, Gohan died when her mother, Videl was only three weeks pegent. Goku had died of a heart virus. Everyone else was killed by the androids #17 and #18. Videl died trying to protect her only child when the androids attacked. Michelle never knew her mom because she died 7 minutes after she was born. She never knew her grandfather nor her great grand parents. She only knew her grandma, Bulma and her father, Trunks. Trunks went to help but he made Pan and Michelle stay behind so they were bored to death. When Trunks appeared at the door, injured badly and then he passed out. They put Trunks to bed to recover and then Pan and Michelle left to go fight what ever had cause Trunks to be injured badly. It turned out that someone had wished back to life, Android #17, #18, #19, #20, Perfect Cell, Freeza, Majin Buu, and King Cold ke Trunks could beat them single handed rite?)Michell was only 2 and Pan was 7. The monsters attacked for now over 6 years. Pan and Michelle went into battle with them after Trunks had trainned them and soon they found out that they were no match. They escaped. So after it was battle after battle each battle was won by the monsters. It turns out that their power levels had rose extremely high. The world looked even worst that the androids doing. They kept Trunks, Pan and Michelle alive because they were the only z warriors on earth so they decide to have some fun hunting them down. They also started to spread a virus that to kill anyone after they had been infected. The only antidote was in Cell's tail. On day Trunks came home and told the girls that he was infected with the virus. Since Trunks was infected, the two girls decide to use an attack called Time Freeze to freeze time for ten seconds. The two girls used that 10 seconds to get the antidote from Cell's tail. It contuined like this for nearly 1 year. Til one day during a huge battle, revenge for killing Bulma, who died the day before, the three warriors including the infected Trunks knew they had lost the battle and tried to escape but it was no use, Michelle decide to use the time machine and go back in time. Trunks quickly uncapsuleized the time machine and then all three of them hopped into the time machine and then they disappeared.  
"Where did they go?" screamed the outraged Freeza.  
"I don't know but that was a very clever trick." replied Cell  
"Just when I was having fun!!" pouted 18.  
"I can't sense their power levels any were." said Buu  
"We'll find them sooner later but right now let's go and get a bite to eat" said 20 thinking about his stomach  
" How can you think of your stomach at a time like this!!! On second thought let's go and get some food." said Freeza. Mean while......  
"Trunks!! Daddy!!! Speck to me!!!" cried Michelle with terror. Trunks had just passed out in the time machine which worried Michelle and Pan.  
"Here drink this." said Pan as she got Trunks to drink the antidote. They both stopped worrying as Trunks began to breath more calmly. With a bright flash they back in the past. They landed and they deiced to stay were they were for a while.  
"Wow! This place is so nice! It's so much better than our timeline" Said Michelle in amazement as so got out.  
"Ya, your right!" answered Pan as she uncapsuleized a sleeping bag and pillow while Michelle helped her dad into the sleeping bag and then felt his forehead.  
"Pan! My dad has a fever! I'll go and get some medicine" said Michelle  
"No. Let me go" corrected Pan.  
"No. If you go, say someone attacks then what would I do? Your a stronger fighter than me. You should stay here and take care of Trunks. Ok?" said Michelle  
"I guess so." answered Pan  
Without another thought Michelle left. As she was on her way looking for medicine, she left a couple of strong power levels or ki to her right. She flew to the power levels. When she got there she could see 8 warriors all nearly dead. She then spotted a lavender haired boy about her age. Then it hit her, it was her father. She deiced to help out and then powered up.  
"Who's that girl up there?" asked Piccolo.  
"I don't know but don't look now. She's a super saiya!" yelled Yamcha who was almost dead. Michelle knew almost who all of them were because Trunks had gave her a picture of all the Z Fighters in her time. She then deiced to use the Kamamaha to finish this monster off.  
"Oh, now it's the little girl's turn. I'm so scared" laughed the evil monster.  
"Nobody! But Nobody calls me little girl!!!!" Screamed Michelle.  
"KAAAAMMMMAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAA" she screamed and then let the monster have it. While all this was happening the Z warriors watched.  
"How can this be!! Only Me, Trunks and Kakarrot and his two brats are saiyas!! How can she be a saiyan!!" yelled the nearly dead but enraged Vegita. The Z Fighters watched as the monster was destroyed. Michelle powered down and then flew down to Gohan. So this is Gohan, Pan's dad. He's good looking if I do say so myself. She grabbed the Sensu Beans and gave one to Gohan and proceed to the others her last stop was Vegita. She had never met her grandfather before she started to approach Vegita slowly. Well here goes nothing she thought to herself.  
  
  



	2. 2

Chapter 2  
"Vegita, here you go." Michelle said. Vegita took it and then ate it.   
After they were all better, they Z fighters stold on one side and Michelle on the other.  
"Thanks for saving us' said Gohan.  
"Your..." began Michelle but Vegita cut her off.  
"Child! How are you able to turn into a super saiyan?! Only me, Trunks, Kakarrot and his two brats are saiyan!" Yelled the enraged Vegita because he was beaten nearly to death by that monster and this girl beat him single handily.  
"I'm really sorry but I can't tell you anything. All I ask in return for saving your lives is some medicine for a fever." replied Michelle.  
"That's all? I though you were going to ask for money or something?" said Chibi Trunks.  
"Come with us. I'm sure Bulma has some medince." said Yamcha. Michelle followed in silence. When they got to Capsule Corp, Bulma was waiting for them.  
"Oh my god! Trunks are you okay? My poor baby! It must have been some fight!" Bulma said while hugging Chibi Trunks.  
"Bulma, do you have any medince for a fever?" asked Yamcha.  
"Ya, I do. Here" said Bulma as she tossed the small contuiner to Yamcha which he passed to Michelle.  
"Thanks" was her only reply.  
"Who's her?" asked Bulma.  
"Nobody knows." said Gohan  
'You look familer." started Bulma. Does she know? Hope not. Did father tell them about me? thought Michelle.  
"Strange. It's like I know you or something." said Bulma.  
"Thanks for the medince. I gotta go now" said Michelle and left.  
"I think we should follow her. Her power level is quite high for a girl that can turn into a super saiyan at her age!" said Piccolo.  
"I agree. I want to find out who really is this brat." said Vegita.  
"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Krillin. They all followed her but they never got to close.  
Here I am. Michelle landed only to find Pan unconious.  
"Oh no." said Michelle. She felt her forehead. She has a extremely high fever. Just then she heard someone cough. It was Trunks! He had cough up blood. Michelle picked up both of them over her shoulders and then deiced to fly to Capsule Corp. Just as flew up into the sky she saw Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha, Vegita, Chibi Trunks, Goten, and Gohan.  
"Get out of my way or die!" screamed Michelle.  
"Hey. Wait. I thought we were your friends." said Krillin.  
"No when you have two people's lives on the line" screamed Michelle. Vegita notice something about the boy she was carrying. He had a sword that looked like Trunks from the future. Then it hit him, that was him.  
"But wait, you just saved our lives" said Krillin.  
"Get out of the way! NOW!!" screamed Vegita. They all looked at him.  
"If you don't move out of the way and let her through I'll kill you all!! And if Trunks doesn't make it your going all to die!!!" threatened Vegita. They all stared at the boy on Michelle's shoulder. Yes it was Trunks. Michelle heard Trunks cough again she deiced to hurt any ine that got in her way she flew right by Krillin and Gohan and headed towards Capsule Corp. with Vegita and the others close behind.   
  



	3. 3

Chapter 3  
When they arrived at Capsule Corp, Bulma was tanning and saw them come.  
"Grand...er...Bulma!! Please help my two friends!" said Michelle as Yamcha helped get Trunks off her shoulder.  
"Oh My God!!! Trunks!!!" cried Bluma. Trunks collaps to the ground and started to cough. Everyone saw blood and then he passed out. Michelle caught him.  
"Someone! Please help him!!" cried Michelle. Bulma lead them into the house and bumped into the doctor who had just finish checking up on Bra.  
"Dr. Yunnm, my friend her has two friends that are injuryed and need your help right now!!" Bulma lead them into a room. Yamcha layed Trunks on the bed while Michelle layed Pan on the other bed. The doctor did his stuff and gave Bulma the medince for Pan and said   
"The little just has a high fever and will be alright if she takes this, but this young man here, I have no cure." Then he left. Trunks started to cough again. Michelle made him drink the antidoit that she had gotten from Cell. Trunks then calmed down. Then she left the room. She went and sat on the couch. Piccolo sat and noticed Michelle's eyes. They were sad, tearful eyes. Piccolo could tell there was going to be a long story about all of this. I've never seen someone so depressed, sad, worried and cold eyes like these before. How does she knows Trunks? Is she related to him? Michelle had thought all about what had happened. She was worried about the people that were left in her time line. Bulma went and sat beside the girl and she could tell she was worried. Everyone was sitting all around her staring. Bulma decied to breck the silence. She put her hand on Michelle's shoulder and said  
"Hey. He'll be alright he's a strong person." Michelle couldn't take it anymore.  
"No he won't!" she said. Everyone looked at her.  
"That stupid virus is going to kill him and then I'll be all alone!!" she yelled and then she started to cry. Bulma comforted her. After she had calmed down. She decied to tell what had happened.  
"My name is Michelle and I come from the same time line as Trunks. After Trunks had defeated the androids in our time line, there was peace for nearly a year. Everything was fine until they appeared" explained Michelle.  
"Who's they?" asked Goten.  
"Android #17, #18, #19, #20, Perfect Cell, Freeza, Majin Buu, and King Cold" answered Michelle.  
"That's all? I could beat them with my hands tied behind my back." said Vegita.  
"Vegita you shut up or no dinner!!" snapped Bulma. All vegita could do was growl.  
'Trunks thought the same thing too. He went to go and fight with them. At the time, I was only 2. I remember him coming home nearly dead. It turns out that someone had wished them back to lofe and their power levels had rose extremly high. Not even Trunks could beat him. Not even at Super Saiyan 2. Trunks started to train me and Pan." said Michelle.  
" Who's Pan?" asked Chibi Trunks who now knows that the guy laying in there was him too.  
"The girl that is laying in there unconiuos" answered Michelle.  
" When Pan and I became Super Saiyan 2, Trunks thought we had a chance. No such luck. Battle after battle. We would be thown a side like a rag doll. They keep us alive because they want to hunt us down for fun. They also had spread a virus that Cell had created to kill more people. Trunks also has the virus. Because he's saiyan, he's able to survior. The only antidiot is from Cell's tail. Me and Pan use an attack call Time Freez to freeze time for 10 seconds swo we could get the antidoit for Trunks." said Michelle   
" That's terrible!!" said Bulma.  
" The world now looks even than what 17 and 18 did. Everyone is hiding in fear. As you already know all they other fighters are dead. So we can't wish them back to life. Were always running and hidding. If we don't come out and fight them they kill anyone that gets in there way, even a two week old infant. Only about a year ago Trunks caught the virus." said Michelle.  
"I can't beleive them!! Even a two week old infant they would kill!!" said Krillin  
" That's just bad' said Yamcha.  
"What about me? And how'd you get here?" asked Bulma.  
" Trunks mother, my grand mother"   
"BULMA'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER!?" shouted everyone.  
  



	4. 4

Chapter 4  
"What? So your telling me this woman is your grandmother?!" shouted Vegita. All Michelle could was nod. That makes her my granddaughter. I can't believe it. This is Trunks' daughter. thought Vegita.  
" If your Bulma's granddaughter, that would make you...... OH MY GOD!!!!! VEGITA'S GRADDAUGHTER AND TRUNKS' DAUGHTER" shouted Gohan in shock.  
" Dad, what does daughter mean?" asked chibi Trunks.  
"Brat. It means she's your.." Vegita started until her was cut off by Bulma.  
"VEGITA!!!!!!!!! You dare tell Trunks and it causes Michelle not to be born, I'll shut off the gravity room FORVER and that goes the same for BREACKFAST, LUNCH, DINNER AND SNACKS!!!!!!" bellowed Bulma.  
" Alright woman!" said Vegita.  
" Tell me what happens to me?" asked Bulma. A tear slid down Michelle's cheek. She took a deep breath and then said  
" You died yesterday when they attacked!!" was her reply. Everyone was shock. Even Vegita had to uncross his arms!!  
"WHAT!!!???" cried Bulma and then she passed out. after a few minutes she woke up and Michelle contined her story.  
'We went for revenge eariler this morning, but when we tried to escape, we couldn't. Our only options was to use the time machine and travel here. I don't know what to do. All I see is black. My father is almost dead, I have no friends to turn to, no grandparents to comfort me. I don't just don't know what to do." finished Michelle.  
"Hey don't worry. We 're here for you." comforted Bulma. Michelle could only smile. They heard the door open. I girl stepped out.  
"Where am I?" she asked to no one.  
"Pan! Your a wake!' cried Michelle while flying over and giving her friend a quick hug.  
'Where am I?" she asked again.  
"Your at Capsule Corp" replied Michelle. Pan looked at everyone and said a   
"Hello"  
"Is she your sister?" asked Vegita coldly.  
"No. She's Gohan's and Videl's daughter Pan" said Michelle.  
"Big mouth" was all Pan could say.  
  



	5. 5

Chapter 5  
After a week Future Trunks was able to walk and talk.   
"What are you going to do?" asked Piccolo  
"Only to go to the future and keep fighting til I die. I guess." replied Trunks.  
" I'm coming too" a voice said. Everyone ken it was Vegita's voice so they turned around. There stod Vegita, arms cross.  
"Are you serious?" asked Chaozu.  
"Aren't I always?" snapped Vegita.  
"That answered the question?" said Krillin out load  
"If Vegita's going then I'm going to" said a voice. They all turned around and then Goku teleported in.  
"GOKU?" shouted everyone.  
"Trunks, I'm coming too" Goku said.  
"But I thought you were dead" replied Trunks.  
"Ya, I was.But, because King Yamma gave a month to live, I decied to help you." answered Goku.  
"Thank you Goku!" said Trunks  
"Oh, Mr. Goku, I'd like you to meet your future granddaughter Pan." said Michelle. All Pan could do was glare and give her a your dead meat face. Michelle gulped.   
"Hi Pan."   
"Hi"   
"Trunks, how my people can we fit in your time machine?" asked Goku.  
" My mom made some modifications, it can fit everyone here." answered Trunks.  
"Great!" cried Goku.  
"When can we leave?" asked Goku.  
"Any time" replied Trunks.  
"Let's go tomorrow after we eat" luaghed Goku.  
"Kakarrot...." growled Vegita.  
The next day, all the Z fighters plus Bulma piled into Trunks' time machine which now looks like a small airplane. Trunks entered the time and they were off. Ten minutes later, they were there. Everyone stepped outside, the sky was red, it was raining, there only ruins all over the place. Trunks started to cough. He was getting worse.   
"I can't even imagin living in a world like this." said Yamcha.  
"I know. It's so horrible" said Tien.  
"Come on. Let's go before they get here." said Pan. They followed Pan through the ruins and then under a building that had been blown up. There was a hole Pan flew down it followed by everyone else. Bulma use the ladder to go down. When they got down, there was and under tunnel with doors that lead to smaller rooms. People, Men, Women and children sat by the rubble holding each other. They started down the tunnel.  
"I've never seen people this scared and filled with fear like this before." said Bulma.  
"This place gives me the creeps." said Goten. They reached a door, Pan opened it, it lead to 3 beds, a small fridge, bathroom and a door to small lab. They entered. Trunks got some blankets and pillows.  
"I'm sorry but this is all we have." said Trunks. Everyone went to bed. The next day Trunks had gotten worst. Bulma stayed behind to watch Trunks.They all went out to find 'them' before they left, Pan and Michelle took with them some flowers.  
"Children, what are those for?" asked Vegita. He looked at there eyes and he under stold. They flew looking for 'them' until they came arcross a cenitery.  
"Stop! These something we have to do before we go any farther." said Michelle. It started to rain as the girls landed infront of the cenitery followed by the others. Michelle and Pan placed a flower for each grave aceept for two. As the others watched, Piccolo notice that these were their graves!!  
"Guys these are our graves!!" cried Piccolo. Everyone was shocked. Michell and Pan got on there knees and place 5 white roses for the two graves.  
"Who do these graves belong to?" asked Gohan.  
"This is my mother, Tera, grave" anwser Michelle.  
" And this one is my mom, Videl, grave." finished Pan.  
"Come On. Let's go." said Michelle.  
"Hold It!" Vegita's voice thundered. Vegita knee down and place a rare blue rose in font of Mirai No Bulma's grave. Everyone was shocked that Vegita had such emotions. They then contiuned to track down 'them' when.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like the two saiyans has brought us some more people to kill" said Cell.  
"That's not true!!"bellowed Pan  
"What happened to Trunks? Let me guess.... Oh he must have died?" said Majin Buu  
"NO!!" yelled Michelle.  
"Or did he chicken out?"said King Cold.   
"That's not true!!" screamed Michelle .  
"Ah, Goku, I thought you were dead"said 17  
"Krillin, I see that hole in stomch has heal. How about a make another one!"said 18 as she punches Krillin in the stomach. Pan and Michelle fuse together to make Paichelle, Chibi Trunks and Goten fuse to together to get Gotenks. Paichelle started to fight Cell, Gotenks started a battle with King Cold, Goku and Buu take out each other, Vegita wants revenge on Freeza, Piccolo has to settle a score with 20, Tien and Choazu takes on 19, Yamcha dukes it out with 17 and Krillin tangos with 18.   
"Spiecial Beam Canoe" Scream Piccolo as he use his attack at 20 who is hit.  
"This hurts me alot to do this. BUT YOUR NOT MY WIFE!!! Destorto Disc!!" Yelled Krillin as he threw the disc. It cut some of her hair.  
"How dare you cut my beautiful hair!!" shout 18 angryly  
"Cosmit Blast!!" shout Paichelle and fired the large energy ball at Cell. Cell tried to aviod it by firing his own blast at it. after a couple mintues she hit Cell.  
"Piccolo, Tien, Choazu and Krillin!! How about we fire a Kamamaha at all 4 of them!!" Shouted Yamcha while battling with 17.  
"Good idea" replied Piccolo while kicking 20 in the stomach. the 5 friends and 5 enimies took a side and  
"KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA" while the villins tried to fight back but they were now use. They were destoryed.   
"Your a little slow now aren't you?" asked Cell evily. Just then Paichelle split into two.   
"Remeber how your mother and grandmother died? They were just plain idtots. Worthless piece of junk!" shouted Cell. Then he started to laugh.Because of all that anger that the two girls had, they fuse together again and unleashed a visious attack.......  
"Crystal Star Explosion!!" Cell was caught off guard he died but he left enough antidiot to cure Trunks!!! Paichelle unfuse and went to help the others. The had all powered up to unleash a huge Kamamaha.  
"KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA" Pan and Michelle flew over and helped. In the end all of "them' was defeated.  
  



End file.
